


Comfort

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost and found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime in mid-Season 4. Jonathan and Malcolm have an established relationship, and this is Jonathan's voice. It was written for the prompt 'secret'.

 

Malcolm looks up from his book, watching me rummage through my clothes drawers without asking the obvious question. 

“My old Stanford sweatshirt… the red one… can’t remember where I put it. Maybe Porthos got hold of it…” The accused beagle looks up on hearing his name, and I stoop to give him some attention. 

“Actually, Jon… if you check in my lower drawer...”

I do, and it’s there, neatly folded. Malcolm’s voice is quiet. “It always smells like you, and I like to wrap up in it when you’re away. Makes you feel closer.”

I wouldn’t dream of moving it.

 


End file.
